


the gangsey babysitting

by clintjr



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, thats the fic folks, this is literally just the gang babysitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintjr/pseuds/clintjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gansey, they need to eat.' says Blue, stroking his palm.<br/>'What do kids eat? Captain Crunch? Celery?' ponders Gansey.<br/>'Come on, you were a kid a couple of years ago, you can't be <em>that</em> clueless, Jesus.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gangsey babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> 'bambi, this is terribly written.' hooo boy dont i know  
> 'then why are you even posting it' bcz it has some great concepts. like ronan wearing pink nailpolish.  
> totally unbetaed all mistakes are mine

'Gansey, I'm begging you. Linda cannot find a babysitter and I will owe you one after this,' Helen says on the phone as if watching kids is a piece of cake. Gansey bets his eyelashes it isn't.  
'Look she's going to drop them off this afternoon and get them tomorrow morning. It's only for a night. Please.' Helen begs and Gansey sighs because, fine, god, I'll do it but remember you owe me one from now on.  
'I bet you're going to be great with kids, nothing to worry about.' Helen reassures him and the conversation is over.

\---

'So this is Mike's blanket, I think some of Betty's toys and I'm sure Tommy's story book is somewhere here. Just please don't give them anything with too much sugar and for the love of God, don't let them watch a horror movie.' 

Linda shows up later at 4pm in front of Monmouth Manufacturing, eyeing the building, three children in front of her like soldiers. There's something very plastic about the way they sit completely still, big eyes blinking up at Gansey.  
'Anything else I should know?' he asks, looking up from the kids so the chills down his spine leave him the fuck alone.  
'I think that's all, here's my number, please call me if you have any questions.' says Linda with a hopeful smile on her lips and tucks her hair behind her ear. 'I'll go now,' she squats to get to the children's level and gives each one a hug. 'I hope you all don't give Gansey a hard time. I love you so much.'

Linda kisses all of their cheeks and just like that, shes gone.  
Gansey takes a deep breath to steel himself and mutters a 'Let's get this over with, yeah' before they all go inside.

\---

Ten minutes in and it's hell. Actually hell has probably frozen over and this is somehow a Worse version of it.

Gansey calls Blue for help and all she does is sigh deeply before responding 'Give me ten minutes.'

Ronan emerges from his room, scratching his neck.  
'What the fuck, Gansey? When did Blue give birth, wow,' his voice rough with sleep, as he eyes the children. Betty, with her blonde hair in pigtails and a terrible green courdrou goes and stands right in front of him, head tilted like a puppy.  
'Ha-ha, very funny Ronan. One of my sister's friends couldn't find a babysitter.' Gansey explains, while trying to keep Mike from breaking something.  
'Oh, so now we're having our own little Sisterhood of the Travelling pants, I see.' Ronan raises his eyebrows at Betty because, did she just stick his tongue out at him.  
'You're scary,' she says.  
'That's the point, kiddo,' responds Ronan walking past her to stretch.  
'Can I give you a makeover? You'll look really really pretty!' Betty calls after him. The boy stops in his tracks and turns around. What the fuck?  
'Excuse me?'  
'You're scary now but my mom bought me this pink kit and you'll be so so pretty. Please, please, please,' the little girl starts whining and Ronan makes a grimace. It's way too early for this shit.  
'Pleasepleasepleaseprettypleasepleaseplease-'  
'Okay, okay, fuck, god, okay,' he throws his hands up, as if she'd attack him.

'Where is Tommy?' Gansey asks, and as clockwork he hears a loud crash from somewhere behind him.

\---

'I'm here, god, you can't imagine what kind of a day I've ha-' Blue stops three steps into the room. A little girl is putting blush on Ronan's cheeks and theres a fluffy tiara on his head. Gansey and two other children are just... Screaming.  
'What to hell and back is going on?' Blue says, a little louder than before so Gansey can hear her.  
'TOMMY IS SCREAMING AT ME FOR NO REASON AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING AND MIKE JOINED HIM PLEASE HELP ME,' Gansey yells. 'I tried offering them money to stop but they just Won't!'

Blue just stands there blinking for a few seconds before clapping her hands.

'Hello, I'm Blue, what are your names?' she says to the two little boys in front of Gansey who are too busy looking at her to continue their screaming.  
'I'm Tommy!'  
'I'm Mike!'  
'That's awesome.' she says with exaggerated excitement patting them both on the shoulder. 'Do you like to draw?'  
'I do!' Mike lights up as a Christmas tree.  
'Uhm, sure,'  
'Well, let's do that then, what do you say?' Blue looks at Gansey expectantly until he gets the hint to give them sheets of paper and some pens and crayons.

Right, drawing. Why didn't he think of that earlier. Gansey wonders if it's actually that easy or she's just that good at handling children.

\---

At some point drawing on sheets of paper becomes drawing on the walls. Gansey cannot find it in him to be angry with three blue elfs underneath the window and a whole garden of drawn flowers on the floor.

\---

Adam shows up an hour later with a school bag and greasy hands, takes one look at the whole situation (a girl painting Ronan's nails in baby pink, two boys running around with Gansey and Blue on their tracks) and disappears in another room to finish his math homework.  
Noah makes an appearance shortly after him and seems to kick it off with Mike so well Gansey might cry tears of joy.

\---

'You look like a real princess!' Betty clasps her tiny hands, giving a tiny blue mirror to Ronan.  
'Damn, I do.' he says looking at the purple eyeshadow, two big circles of blush on his cheeks and glitter just. Everywhere.  
'Ronan, language!' Gansey shouts from the floor where he is holding his head as if he has a migrane. Which might actually be true.  
'Shut the Schmuck up, Richard.'

\---

Noah and Mike now have a secret handshake that lasts for three minutes straight. 

\---

'I have to go pee,' says Tommy to Gansey.  
'Uhm, okay, bathroom is right there, the red door at the end of the corridor.'  
An awkward silence, broken by Noah and Mike's shouts about spaceships and the new movie with horses, and Bettys rhytmical banging on the window.  
A few seconds pass, Tommy looking at Gansey expectantly.  
The older boy has no idea what's going on.

'You have to come with me,' explains Tommy, as if Gansey is someone very very stupid.  
'I have to what?'  
'Come with me.'  
'Why?' asks Gansey, completely clueless.  
Tommy continues just standing there, which gets unnerving after five whole seconds.  
'Okay, I'm coming.' Gansey gives up standing up. What in hell?

\---

Ronan finds Adam in his room, burried under a sea of notebooks. 

'Oh my God, what the fuck,' the latter yells, jumping in his seat, when he feels a pair of lips grazing his neck.  
'I thought you needed a break.' Ronan smirks against his shoulder.  
'There are kids in the next room, are you fucking kidding me?' Adam turns his head, pen nearly escaping his fingers. 'Also there's glitter on your nose. And in your hair. I have to admit, though, the purple eyeshadow looks good on you.'  
'Fuck you.'  
'You wish.' Adam laughs before Ronan kisses him. It's an awkward angle but with the hand trailing down his abdomen, he couldn't care less.  
'Okay but you have 5 minutes, there are 10 math problems waiting for me.' 

\---

'Why are you licking his face?' They hear a tiny voice from the doorframe, which makes them both jump.

'I was, uh-' Ronan starts, completely thrown off.  
'He was cleaning my mouth.' Adam spits before he can realize what he's saying. Lynch looks at him like 'What the fuck, man?' which makes the other to shrug.  
'Yeah, I was, uh, cleaning his mouth. You know, like birds do.' Ronan continues, even though it looks as if it pains him just saying the words.  
'Your hands was down his pants, though,' Betty points out innocently and Parrish curses mentally.  
'Well, we were-'

'I KNOW ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES,' Tommy yells from behind Betty and the older boys freeze.

\---

'Gansey, they need to eat.' says Blue, stroking his palm.  
'What do kids eat? Captain Crunch? Celery?' ponders Gansey.  
'Come on, you were a kid a couple of years ago, you can't be _that_ clueless, Jesus.'  
'I don't know if we have any food though. We could order pizza?' he suggests, wondering why it's so quiet all of a sudden.  
'Way to go, Dick, you'll win their hearts soon enough.'

\---

Chainsaw somehow gets tangled up in the whole situation. Which should be dangerous but the bird looks safe enough with feathers covered in eyeshadow and a tiny flowercrown (where did the flowers even come from?).

\---

'Pizza is here everyone!' Gansey shouts, watching everyone gather on the old couch.  
'Hey, where are Betty and Ronan?' asks Blue searching the room.  
'Ronan's bedroom.' Adam explains around a piece of pizza.  
Blue lifts her eyebrows and heads there. She hears a couple of grunts, which only adds to her confusion, then she walks into the room. Betty is currently trying to punch Ronan in the stomach to the best of her tiny fists' ability.  
'What the-'  
'Look, no, aim higher, see here,' Ronan points to the middle of his chest, south from the heart, 'here is gonna _really_ hurt.' 

'Hey, the Fight Club, pizza's here.' Blue calls from the doorstep, smiling a little. At least Betty will be able to kick ass now.

\---

After the impromptu dinner the kids are exhausted enough to go to sleep but demand a bedtime story. Gansey starts talking about Glendower, the noble knight, (cue grunts from Adam, Blue and Noah, with Ronan booeing and yelling 'Your story SUCKS, Dick!') when the kids start whining that it's boring.

'How is that boring?' Gansey asks as if they've insulted his grandmother.  
'No, theyre right your story is fu-' ('Language!' Noah shouts.) '-dging boring. Look. Here.'  
Blue takes a deep breath and starts telling a story in a hushed voice about a princess, banished from her kingdom with monsters trying to get her.

('How is this more interesting than Glendower?'  
'Let her finish, Gansey.' Ronan says, captivated.)

\---

'God, how are you so good with children?' Gansey whispers. Blue and he are watching the three kids lying on his bed, fast asleep, Mike clutching his blanket.  
'You do realize I spend _hours_ with your sorry asses. And you're worse than children. You're like toddlers.'  
'Fair enough, I guess.'  
'Wanna go to bed, I can see a teeny-tiny corner on your bed.' Blue says, tugging Gansey's hand. (He's blushing.)

\---

('Awww, Adam, Ronan, come see this.' Noah appears on Ronan's door, whispering. They follow him to the room where Blue, Gansey and the three children are all asleep.  
'Quick Ronan hand me your phone.' Adam punches Lynch in the shoulder with the back of his hand a couple of times.  
'Wait, why?'  
'This is Blackmail Material. Look at them, like a little family.'  
'Oh my god.')

\---

In the morning Betty finds a small pink jacket with the words 'baby raven' on the back.  
'Ladybug!' she shouts, hugging Ronan tightly. (Gansey might've shed a tear at the nickname.)  
'You're now part of gang, kid.' Lynch pats her back awkwardly, bending to hug her back.

\---

Linda shows up again at 9am to pick the kids up and Gansey walks them to the door smiling, still sleepy. The three of them stand on their tip toes to kiss his cheek, which catches him off guard, making his mouth a silent 'o'. Blue is smiling brightly, Ronan is snickering and a loud 'click' is heard from Adam, who is clutching a phone in his hand. Noah and Mike perform their infamous handshake before Linda finally leaves.

\---

Ronan doesn't take the nailpolish for a week, punching everyone who dares tell him anything at all.


End file.
